


The Blue Collar

by AbaddonsLittleWItch



Series: Collars [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domme!Emma, submissive!Killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbaddonsLittleWItch/pseuds/AbaddonsLittleWItch
Summary: Emma gets Killian a belated Christmas gift and they explore how good he is at following commands





	

She gives the third one to him as a belated Christmas gift.

It arrived on their doorstep nearly a week late but Killian didn’t mind; he was thrilled to receive it, regardless. He opened it while they sat together on the couch in their living room, at Emma’s insistence. She was adamant that he open it the same way he did all his other gifts, a ridiculous notion given that the tree and all of their decorations had already been taken down and stored away. But Killian was happy to oblige her, the pleased gleam in her eyes making the process worth it. The box sat in his lap, light and small, completely unassuming, but Killian knew what lay inside it. He opened it easily, tearing the packing tape with his hook, and reverently pulled out a collar from within the excess paper. He was surprised to find that it was deep blue in color, threads of silver and gold embroidered on it in a swirling circular pattern.

“To match your eyes,” she said with a smile when Killian looked at her questioningly. “Want to try it on?”

As if she had to ask. They waited for the span of a heartbeat before jumping off the couch and racing to the stairs, the box falling to the ground, forgotten in their haste. Emma laughed as they thundered down the hall and Killian’s mouth quirked up in response. Her exuberance was intoxicating, flowing into him and settling low in his gut, warmer and stronger than any drink. He made it to the door to their bedroom before Emma did, but only just, and gallantly stepped aside, gesturing for his Mistress to enter first. She smiled again as she sauntered past him, but it was more feral than before, darker and more seductive. Killian quickly followed and shut the door behind them. His eyes were bright, shining with desire and unadulterated need. He crossed the room to where Emma stood beside a full length mirror and kneeled down before her, collar held out for her to take.

He was smiling up at her, his eagerness to wear his new collar on full display. It was still a fairly new experience for him to be so open about his enjoyment in being submissive, but he trusted Emma completely. She had already proven several times over that she not only accepted this part of him, but understood it, cherished it, even loved it. There was no judgement in her eyes as she looked down at him and took the collar out of his hand, only love. Though a certain amount of mischief could also be found in their depths when she leaned towards him and took his chin in her hand. The change from Emma to Mistress was seamless and immediate. She tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, and licked a stripe from his clavicle to his ear, where she paused to whisper, “Strip,” before settling herself on their bed to watch.

Killian jumped to obey, thanking unseen forces that he’d chosen to forgo underpants that morning. He undid his brace and placed it gently on the dresser before he unbuttoned his shirt with the speed and deftness acquired after a few hundred years of living with one hand, tossing it in the corner once it was off. His jeans followed quickly and it no time at all he was standing before Emma completely naked and completely unabashed. She looked him over appreciatively from her perch, eyes tracing the same path her tongue would soon take. Killian knew he shouldn’t, knew it would only garner a punishment, but as her eyes paused to linger in various areas, he couldn’t help but tease.

“Enjoying what you see, Swan?” 

He oozed confidence as he said it, putting on a show of attitude...until her eyes snapped up and locked on his. He swallowed hard, trying to ease his suddenly dry throat, as she stood and stalked towards him with the grace of a panther. She stopped in front of him and despite the fact that she was a good six inches shorter than he, she towered over him. Her eyes were blazing, her voice was low and hard.

“Kneel.”

He knelt.

The collar went around his neck, the unworn leather requiring some force to bend completely. It was a little tight, not yet molded to his neck, but he didn’t complain, didn’t dare make a sound. When he heard the clasp close a little thrill ran through him, igniting the fire that had been slowly growing in his stomach. When his favorite leash was attached the fire spread, sizzling through his veins straight to his cock. The flash of a smirk across Emma’s face told him quite clearly that his reaction had not unnoticed, but she ignored it, choosing instead to run her fingers through his hair, nails scraping across his scalp, leaving tingles in their wake. Without warning she gripped his hair and used it to snap his head back, forcing him to look into her eyes. Her grin was almost sinister, promising pleasure but not without a little pain.

She spoke again, her voice low, colored with a dark, sinful quality.

“Apologize for speaking out of turn.”

Ah, there it was. He’d known he was going to pay for his comment, but he felt no shame or fear at her command, only a rush of excitement. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to apologize for misbehaving and it wouldn’t be the last. He kept his eyes trained on hers and his voice soft, the way she had instructed him every time before.

“I apologize, Mistress.”

The words were barely out of his mouth when she yanked on his leash, tugging him to his feet and pulling him to their bed. She snapped her fingers and pointed, giving him one of the new silent commands they had been trying out, and he crawled onto the bed, settling on his back as she tied the leash to the headboard. When she was satisfied with the knot she stepped back and started stripping at much more leisurely pace than he had. His eyes followed every movement of her body as she undressed. Her movements were sinuous, enthralling and captivating, and she was finally bare before him he could nothing but stare, mouth open and watering. She climbed on the bed and straddled him in one swift movement, settling herself in such a way that he could feel her ass rubbing against his now throbbing cock but got no relief from it. A frustrated groan started building in his throat, but he bit it back, knowing it would only serve to make her go even slower.

A moment later, as if she could read his mind and knew he was struggling to stay calm, she leaned down over him, making her breasts sway just of reach of his tongue, as she bit down on the sensitive spot just below his ear. A strangled noise forced its way past his lips as his body tensed, his hand clenching in the sheets, and he felt rather than heard her soft laugh. She brought her mouth right next his ear, her breath warm and tickling, and whispered, “Tell me what you want.”

He wasn’t sure he could. His throat was too dry, his mouth wouldn’t cooperate when he tried to move it, and no sound came out when he tried to speak. She slid down his body as he struggled to make his voice work, pausing to take a nipple in her mouth, nipping gently, swirling her tongue until it hardened. She ignored the other one on purpose, smiling against his skin when he huffed out a frustrated breath. She continued down, stopping again at his hips. She glanced up to make sure he was watching before lowering her mouth to the junction between his thigh and his cock and sucking on the sensitive skin there. Lightning jolted through him and he hissed, his hips jumping without his permission, prompting her to grab them and push them back down. His hand fisted in the sheets as her mouth ghosted over him, struggling to remember what it was he was supposed to be saying, but it was hard, _too hard_ , and he couldn’t focus when her mouth was wrapping around the tip of him like that. His eyes slid shut and he let out a soft moan, _finally_ feeling a little relief, as she moved her mouth down, tongue gliding around him, soothing the painful ache he felt. But a second later his eyes blinked open as she released him with an obscene _pop_ and sat up, licking her lips and gazing at him with a innocent smile. He whimpered pathetically, the momentary pleasure only making his need grow, and her smiled widened. She took some pity on him, though, and wrapped her hand around him, replacing her mouth, and began stroking him, agonizingly slowly.

He found the voice he’d been searching for earlier. It was guttural and breathy but it was there.

“Emma -”

Her movements froze and he realized his mistake.

“Mistress,” her hand resumed its torture, “ _ please… _ ”

“Please what?”

“ _ fuck.” _

“That’s not an answer.” She gripped him a little harder, the pressure sending bliss singing through his system. “Please what?” She brought her hand up, loosening the pressure. “What -” Her hand came down, squeezing. “Do -” Up, softly, too soft. “You -” Down, harder still, perfect. “Want?”

A loud broken moan was his only response. It wasn’t the response she wanted, so she removed her hand completely, and his hips bucked, his cock straining, seeking the friction she withheld. He panted, trying to string together the handful of words that she wanted to hear.

“You -”

Her hand came back and resumed its stroking.

“What about me?”

“I want you.”

The pressure increased as her mouth joined her hand, her tongue flicking out to lick away the pre-come already beading on the tip.

“What -”  _ flick  _ “ Do you want -”  _ flick  _ “With me?”

“Want to...feel you...around me.”

Her voice was a low whisper, barely audible over his heavy breathing.

“What do you say?”

“Plea -”

He didn’t get to finish the word before her mouth was around him, taking him in fully, sucking gently as her tongue swirled and her hand moved to cup his balls. His eyes slammed shut and he cried out, the sensations almost too much. He was fully panting when she stopped,  releasing him to climb back up his body and whisper in his ear.

“Please what?”

His teeth ground together as he growled out, “Mistress.”

Her chuckle should have been terrifying, might have been to anyone else, but to him it was the sweetest music. It meant he said the right word.

She straddled him again, lining him up against her entrance and  _ gods  _ she was already dripping wet. It ran down the length of him as she held herself there and leaned forward, placing herself in perfect alignment for what they both wanted. Her breasts swayed in front his mouth again, but this time they were close enough for him to reach out and -

He stopped, looking to her for permission. She nodded and without a word moved swiftly down on him until he was fully seated inside her while he reached as far as his collar would allow to suck her nipple into his mouth, nipping gently, eliciting a breathy sigh from her. His eyes rolled back, fluttering closed, as she set a quick pace. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate, so he bit down a little harder on her nipple before pulling back to run his tongue over it, soothing the sting. It had the effect he wanted. She moaned loudly and picked up speed, slamming her hips down as she sat up and leaned back, forcing him into the angle that would hit her exactly where she needed. She was close, he could feel it, feel her walls starting to flutter around him, but she needed another push.

“Come on me, Mistress.”

His voice came out broken and rough but it didn’t matter. His words toppled her over the edge and she came with a scream, her body tightening around him, her movements unceasing. He felt his own orgasm building as he watched her, coiling low, urging him to thrust harder, faster. His hand came up to grasp her hip, his fingers leaving small bruises as he pulled her down. She was still wrapped in ecstasy, still riding him hard, when he finally came, crying out her name as his release overtook him.

A moment later she flopped down next to him, her energy entirely spent. She lay there for a minute, letting her breath even out, before she reached around his neck to unclasp the collar. Once free, Killian untangled the covers and pulled them up over him and Emma, preparing them for a long nap. She snuggled in close to him, her hand coming to rest on his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He placed a small kiss on her forehead, which she returned by gently kissing his cheek, making him smile. A softly muttered “I love you, Killian.” was the last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
